


Take Me Back to a Time Only We Knew

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Clockwork Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Surprise Ending, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: “You can never get a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me.”― C.S. Lewis





	1. You'll Always Be by My Side

Clockwork poured hot water into a teacup, watching as it turned brown from the bag inside. “Look, I know you’re anxious, but you’ll excel wherever you go,” he declared, moving to pour water into his own cup.

“Can’t you just tell me where I go?” Jazz asked, picking up her cup. “Not even as Clockwork if you don’t want, but as-”

“How many times have we told you two you aren’t supposed to speak with one another?”

Jazz jumped in surprise, spilling tea all over herself. She hissed in pain, but with a wave of Clockwork’s hand, it was gone and her outfit was untouched. With a huff of frustration, she turned to look at the two Observants that interrupted them.

Clockwork spoke before she could. “Am I not allowed to have tea with a friend?” he asked. “Jasmine Fenton is _the_ expert in parapsychology; she is entitled to come here any time she wants. Additionally, her work will lead to ghosts being able to overcome their obsessions, particularly violent ones. Who’s to say that being forbidden from speaking with me won’t hinder that research?”

The Observants each tried to speak, only to be unable to come up with an acceptable response. Jazz raised an eyebrow, and Clockwork smirked at the two. “When you understand how your actions can alter the timeline instead of just watching it mindlessly, come talk.”

“You of all people should know how dangerous it is to intervene in that family’s timeline,” one Observant snapped.

Jazz snorted. “Alright, then I guess he can just go back and not prevent Danny from becoming evil,” she replied. When neither Observant managed a response, she grinned. “Nice try, though. Bye now.” She waved her fingers at the duo.

Clockwork looked from Jazz to the Observants, a sly smile on his face. “You heard the lady. Leave.” The Observants left in huff, and once they were gone, Clockwork leaned back in his seat, refilling Jazz’s cup. “You’re normally not that cross with them.”

“And since when did you start using words like ‘cross?’” Jazz countered, picking up her tea and taking a sip.

“My 40th birthday,” Clockwork answered, picking up his own cup. “I think you surprised them.”

Jazz laughed softly. “What was it, the attitude or the wave?”

Clockwork shrugged noncommittally. “Probably a bit of both,” he confessed. “They’re not used to someone like you to contend with.”

Jazz nodded, silently acknowledging the double meaning of the phrase. “So do I get to tell him?”

“No,” Clockwork replied firmly. “He doesn’t find out for quite some time.”

The only response was a snort. “Like that means anything to you.”

After an hour of talking, the tea was long gone and Jazz stood up to leave.

“Don’t go past Skulker’s Island,” Clockwork warned. “He’s in a mood today.”

Jazz gave the ghost of time a curt nod. “Thanks for the heads up. See you Tuesday?”

Clockwork gave his assent. “Same time as always,” he replied. “It was good to see you, Jazz.”

A smile crossed Jazz’s face as she headed to the Specter Speeder waiting outside. “Good to see you, too, Danny.”


	2. If the Sky Comes Falling Down

“I’m sorry about last time.”

Jazz looked up from her studying to see Clockwork in her room, floating by her bed. He looked younger than usual, not in bodily form, but in his eyes, and he avoided looking her straight on, as though he were ashamed. He was still getting used to his powers and didn’t even realize ‘last time’ hadn’t happened yet.

“I was angry, and scared. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jazz nodded, not even trying to confuse herself with the timeline and the fact that Clockwork could be 500 one day and 50 the next. “It’s okay,” she replied, neither knowing nor caring what she was forgiving him for. “We all have bad days.”

“Can I…” he hesitated. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“Of course,” Jazz assured him. “Dad’s taken Danny fishing, and Mom’s out of town on work, so no one will see you.”

Clockwork gave her a wounded smile. “Thanks.” He crawled into the bed, leaning his head on her shoulder. “I’m still your brother, right?”

Jazz nodded, brushing a strand of hair from Clockwork’s face. “Yeah,” she promised. “You always will be.”

Never before had Clockwork reminded her so much of her brother, curled up into her side and trying not to cry as she sang lullabies to him. She wondered what would cause him that much pain and guilt, but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside.

* * *

Three days later, it was Tuesday and Jazz found herself at Clockwork’s lair again. She’d just walked in when she saw Clockwork- young again- wandering around.

“Hey, Jazz,” he greeted her. “How did you get here? Why are you so young? I-I know you aren’t dead; I checked on you right after I died!” He turned, looking around the clock tower.

Jazz sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, one hand covering her mouth.

“Have you seen Clockwork anywhere?” Danny asked, back still to his sister. “I came straight here after making sure you and Mom and Dad were alright, but I can’t find him anywhere. Some master of time, not even here when the guy he’s been mentoring for the past fifteen or so years dies.” He finally turned back to face his sister, face falling at the sight.

After a shaky inhale, Jazz attempted to speak, but no sound came out. She shook her head again, unable to hold back the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

His eyebrows furrowed, Danny walked up to Jazz and took her shoulders in his hands, giving her a light squeeze. “Hey, if anyone knows that death isn’t the end, it’s our family,” he said. “I can totally still visit on the holidays and stuff, and if there are any ghost attacks, I’ll be there to fight them off.”

“No,” Jazz replied, voice cracking despite her best attempts to hold herself together. “The Observants aren’t gonna let you,” she told him. “You have other responsibilities now.” She took a step back, out of his grasp, and a sob escaped her. “I’m sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Danny glanced around the tower. “Clockwork!” he called out.

“He won’t come,” Jazz said plainly. “He can’t. You’re already here.”

Danny pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, trying to decipher what his sister said. “What do you mean I’m-” He caught himself and looked down, one hand grasping the hem of the purple suit around his body. His face fell, and he slowly turned his attention back to Jazz. “How long have you known?”

“Six months,” Jazz replied, trying not to break down completely. “I’m seventeen right now.”

Danny’s mouth fell open, and Jazz thought he was trying to let out a breath even though he couldn’t anymore. He stumbled back, bracing himself on the railing of the stairs. His gaze turned to a glare, and he grit his teeth. “Get. Out.”

“Danny, I’m sorry, but you yourself said-”

“OUT!” Danny spun as he spoke, throwing out a wave of energy and knocking Jazz to the ground. She whimpered, feeling the burns on her stomach. The tower shook in Danny’s rage, and Jazz pulled herself up, heading back to the Specter Speeder. She stayed parked on the rock for half an hour, sobbing into the steering wheel. It took another ten minutes for her to collect herself enough to drive back to FentonWorks, and she got out with a fake-as-a-three-dollar-bill smile on her face.

Danny looked up from where he was trying to fix one of their parents’ inventions so it wouldn’t react to him, a confused look on his face. “Where you been?”

“Talking to Clockwork,” Jazz explained. “He was having a bad day- not really in the mood for company.”

When Danny nodded in understanding, it was all Jazz could do not to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Hey Brother" by Avicii


End file.
